In the telecommunication industry, effective management and organization of cables and associate cable termination assemblies is necessary in light of the massive cabling schematics involved in providing telecommunication services. In current cabling and data centre, distribution modules are usually mounted in cable distribution frame on machine cabinet or frame and then are connected to a device or termination by means of patch cords introduced from the distribution modules.
However, in the case where the distribution modules are mounted in cable distribution frame on machine cabinet or frame, if distribution modules are to be applied, corresponding cable distribution frames must be mounted so that space in the machine cabinet or frame is occupied; if no cable distribution frame can be mounted due to no available space in machine cabinet or frame, it is difficult to expand channels for communication.
In order to improve the use for the space in the machine cabinet or frame, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,463,812B2 and 7,899,299B2 each discloses an overhead cable termination arrangement, in which cables is introduced from the cable raceway to the cable termination via a cable termination arrangement having a curved cable exiting port disposed at one side of the cable raceway; and the cable termination is arranged unoccupied space located above the machine cabinet or frame.
Although the above U.S. patents has solved the problem of saving space in the machine cabinet or frame to a certain extent, the cable termination arrangements is complicated, can not be formed as an integral portion of the cable raceway, and are difficult to easily expand channels for communication.